


Dinodork

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows that he has the best costume idea for their first Halloween with Tracey.</p><p>All of them as Supermen.</p><p>Right? Right?!</p><p>But Blaine just smiles, bouncing Tracey on his knees, and tells Kurt that he has taken care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinodork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/gifts).



Kurt knows that he has the best costume idea for their first Halloween with Tracey.

All of them as Supermen.

Right? Right?!

But Blaine just smiles, bouncing Tracey on his knees, and tells Kurt that he has taken care of it.

Like that’s going to help Kurt calm down.

It’s their first Halloween in the spotlight with their little man, he doesn’t want it to be ruined belatedly by nay-sayers criticizing their baby.

Or worse, their fashion sense.

“Blaine?”

“Yes love?”

“Can I at least get a hint?”

“Nope.”

“Blaine.”

Blaine stands up, moving Tracey to his hip and letting him squeal at the sudden change in perspective. “For once in my life, I’ve managed to be subtle about something,” he says, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “Can you let me have this?”

Kurt mumbles something about hating surprises, and Tracey giggles, reaching for him. “How can I stay grumpy when there’s you around?” Kurt coos, picking him up and twirling him around.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t do that,” Blaine says, leaning against the counter.

“And why is that?” Kurt says, glaring at Blaine and bouncing Tracey up in the air.

“Cause he just ate.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Let’s keep you on dry land, shall we?” Kurt says, pulling Tracey against his chest and rubbing circles on his back until the toddler is back at babbling and patting his chest. “Crisis averted.”

Blaine smiles and hugs them both. “Because we’re a team, and we trust each other,” he adds with a pointed look and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Fine, fine, pick the Halloween costumes, I won’t say a thing.”

—

“I’m speechless.”

Blaine arranges the hood on Tracey’s head and smiles at Kurt over the spikes.

“It’s brilliant, isn’t it?”  
 ****

“It really is,” Kurt admits, lifting his “paws” in the air. “And it’s very comfy.”

“I know.”

“But still very fitting and perfect to show our figures.”

“I know.”

“The photographers are going to lose their sh–”

“Kurt,” Blaine says warningly, nodding towards Tracey who has his fist in his mouth and his eyes on his Papa.

“–their shooble.”

“Shooble?”

“Shooble.”

“Fine, yes, they will lose their shooble.”

“Because we’re so darn cute.”

“Because we’re so dinodarn cute?”

Kurt rolls his eyes but laughs nonetheless, picking up their son. “You’re a dinodork.”

Blaine brushes invisible lint from his shoulders. “The last of my kind,” he says wistfully.

“Oh?” Kurt says, pouting a little as he pats Blaine’s cheek. “Once we’re done with this party, let me see if I can help save the species?”

“Roa-arr.”

“Rooowr,” Tracey shouts, moving his little fists between them.

“ROWWR!” Kurt replies, and before they know it, the three of them are roaring their spiky heads out, on their way to a very Broadway, very showy Halloween night.

(And Kurt makes good of his promise–later that night, an attempt is definitely made to help the dinodork reproduce and thrive, as fruitless as it may be.)


End file.
